fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Like a Boss
Like a Boss is a 2020 American comedy film directed by Miguel Arteta and written by Sam Pitman and Adam Cole-Kelly. Storyline Plot Two friends with very different ideals decide to start a beauty company together. One is more practical, while the other wants to earn her fortune and live a lavish lifestyle. Genre * Comedy Motion Picture Rating * M''' (Australia) * '''14A (Canada) * A''' (India) * '''16 (Ireland) * 12 (Netherlands) * E13 (New Zealand) * NC16 (Singapore) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Like a Boss 2020 poster.jpg Like a Boss 2020 poster 2.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Miguel Arteta Writing Credits * Sam Pitman (screenplay by) and * Adam Cole-Kelly (screenplay by) * Danielle Sanchez-Witzel (story by) * Adam Cole-Kelly (written by) * Sam Pitman (writer) Cast * Tiffany Haddish - Mel * Rose Bryne - Mia * Salma Hayek - Claire Luna * Jennifer Coolidge - Sydney * Billy Porter - Barrett * Ari Graynor - Angela * Natasha Rothwell - Jill * Jessica St. Clair - Kim * Karan Soni - Josh * Jacob Latimore * Jimmy O. Yang - Ron * Ryan Hansen - Greg * Veronica Merrell - Zaylee * Vanessa Merrell - Lux * Caroline Arapoglou - Brook Producers * Marc Evans (producer) * Tiffany Haddish (executive producer) * Peter Principato (producer) (p.g.a.) * Itay Reiss (producer) * Nicolas Stern (executive producer) * Joel Zadak (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * 2020 (Mexico) * January 9, 2020 (Israel) * January 9, 2020 (Lebanon) * January 9, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * January 9, 2020 (Ukraine) * January 10, 2020 (Canada) * January 10, 2020 (Estonia) * January 10, 2020 (Indonesia) * January 10, 2020 (India) * January 10, 2020 (Romania) * January 10, 2020 (USA) * January 23, 2020 (Australia) * January 23, 2020 (New Zealand) * January 31, 2020 (Iceland) * February 13, 2020 (Greece) * February 13, 2020 (Singapore) * February 14, 2020 (Lithuania) * February 21, 2020 (UK) * February 21, 2020 (Ireland) * February 21, 2020 (Turkey) * February 27, 2020 (Netherlands) * February 27, 2020 (Portugal) * March 5, 2020 (Hong Kong) * March 6, 2020 (Norway) * March 12, 2020 (Germany) * March 12, 2020 (Russia) * March 13, 2020 (Sweden) Trailer Release Date * September 12, 2019 Also Known As * Limited Partners (working title) Reception Box office Like a Boss has grossed $26 million worldwide on a $29 million budget. Critical response The film has a 4.3 rating on IMDb and a 19% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Company * Artists First * Paramount Pictures Distributors * Paramount Pictures (2020) (USA) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2020) (Australia) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2020) (New Zealand) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) Technical Specs Runtime * 83 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * The film was originally scheduled for release on June 28, 2019, but was pushed back to January 10, 2020. * This is the first Paramount Pictures film of the 2020s. * This is the first Paramount Pictures film to use the ViacomCBS byline variant of the 2011 Paramount logo Category:Films